zidane
by shirako39
Summary: zidane is the best


Zidane was walking in the castle thinking he did the right thing.Then Dagger came and said"whats worng Zidane"and then Zidane said"there is nothing worng Dagger"and then she said"there is something worng with you because you have not got any sleep for weeks".Then Vivi came and said"he got something in his mind"and then Zidane said"that is it"and then Zidane told Dagger hole of his story.  
  
The Story begins  
  
When I was just a little boy I did not have mother or father I had a creather.I was made to distory people.  
  
BUT ONE DAY  
  
I was playing and then I just ran away from him and then I fell and hit my head hard.Few hours later I woke up and then I said my name is Zidane and I going to be good.  
  
When I got to age 17 I came here looking for a job and then this man said come and join use to have a job with us.Then I said"yes please"and then I did not know what to do"and then my boss said"your job is to do acting"and then I said"ok".Few years past and then I got caught bye these solders and then I got to put into a cell and then my creather came and said"where you been"and then he opened the door and betting me and then my real friends came and save me.  
  
Then I met up with you Dagger and then Steiner and Vivi and the others.  
  
Story ends  
  
Well hows was that Zidane said.Then Dagger said"he betted you"and then Zidane said"yes he did".Then Vivi came in and said"there is something out there"and then Zidane said"how is it"and then Vivi said"I don't know"and then Zidane went out there and saw the man and then the man said"are you Zidane"and then Zidane said"yes I am and who are you"and then the man said"you know who I am"and then"Zidane said"it can't be"and then the man said"it is your carther".Then the man said"my name is Garland".  
  
Zidane said"how did you find me"and then Garland said"by two little men"and then Dagger said"I know who it was Thron and Zorn"and then Zidane said"what do you want with me"and then Garland said"do you want to come and join with me and your brother"and then Zidane said"no I don't".Then the Dagger said"you just go away"and then Garland did and then said"I'll will get you when your friends are not watching".  
  
Then the night came and Zidane was asleep and then he had nightmare.  
  
THE NIGHTMARE  
  
Zidane was running away from Garland and then Dagger came and Zidane said"Help me Dagger"and then Dagger said"get him boys".Then others came and grabed him and then Zidane began to cry.  
  
During the nightmare  
  
Dagger and the others was trying to wake Zidane up and then Zidane woke up and said"keep away from me"and then Vivi said"Let me talk to him"and then Zidane said"I want Dagger"and then Dagger told eveyone to go away.Then Dagger said"whats a matter"and then Zidane said"I had a nightmare"and then Dagger said"tell me about the nightmare".  
  
Zidane said"here it goes"and then Zidane began to tell Dagger about the nightmare when he finshed the nightmare and then Dagger said"don't worry Zidane"and then Zidane began to cry and then Dagger pulled him into her arms and hug him.Then Zidane said"why dose he want me back so I can distory everything again"and then Dagger said"I won't let anything happen to you".  
  
Mean while  
  
Garland was getting everything ready for Zidane.Then Zidane came in and said"why do you want me"and then Garland said"To distoy you or chance you into a real person".Then Zidane said"If you want to do that to me you must fright with me"and then they began the fright and then the others came and saw Zidane and Garland frighting and then Dagger said"he is going to lose this battle"and then Vivi looked at Zidane and saw him gettting tied and then Garland pushed him onto the chair and then he went don and pulled the swith and then Zidane merrory went away.Then Zidane got up and said the last world and it was "DAGGER I AM SORRY"and then Dagger said"NOOOOOOO"and then Vivi said"Zidane"and then Zidane got up and walked funny and then Vivi said"Zidane are you ok"and then Zidane said"Go away bastard"and then Vivi said"Z Z Z Zidane"and then Zidane "what you looking at me for I am not your baby siter"and then Zidane closed the door and then a monster came up and then Zidane began to battle with the monster and then his other friends cam and help him.  
  
Zidane said"I am tied"and then he past out and then Dagger picked him up and carried him back to there base and then Dagger stayed with him.  
  
  
  
FEW MONTHS LATER  
  
Zidane woke up and said"what happened to me"and then Dagger said"Garland wiped all your memory away but you got it back when you were sleep for 10 months"and then Zidane said"I am sorry Vivi"and then Vivi said"I know it was not you talking".Zidane began to cry.Dagger said"Zidane why are you crying for"and then Zidane said"because you and the others are my friends for real".Then Vivi said"when you in danger we will come and help you out of it".Zidane said"can I get up and walk around a bit"and then Dagger said"well becarefull then"and then Zidane got up and said"where is the others"and then Vivi said"they are outside"and then the door opened and then Vivi said"he is up and well"and then Zidane said"I am so sorry what I said to you "and then his friends said"that is alright Zidane".  
  
Mean while  
  
Garland was thinking and then said"Zidane I'll see you again"and then Thron and Zorn came in and said"we will".  
  
Back at Zidane and the others  
  
Zidane said"where am I"and then Dagger said"we are at a base"and then Zidane said"where is it"and then Dagger said"at your home Zidane".Then Zidane said"at my home"and then he rushed out of the door and said"I am home again".Then Zidane felt 


End file.
